<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Boy with The Emerald Eyes by Melodia_21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402339">The Boy with The Emerald Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodia_21/pseuds/Melodia_21'>Melodia_21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Abuse, Crush on best friend, Feels, Fluff, Gotham Academy, Hurt Wally West, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Wally West, Sexual Content, Sick Wally West, Teen Romance, Wally West Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:02:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodia_21/pseuds/Melodia_21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin was patrolling his city when he sees a suspicious red blur in the distance. Allowing his curiosity to get the better of him, He follows, and what he finds will change his life as he knows it. Who is this boy with the emerald green eyes?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen &amp; Bruce Wayne, Barry Allen &amp; Wally West, Barry Allen/Iris West, Dick Grayson &amp; Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Leonard Snart/Wally West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Red Blur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you like the story line! I would love to know what you thought of it in the reviews, same goes if you have any suggestions for where you would like this to go and give me some ideas to make this an amazing piece :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late, really late. Dick was tired of staying at the Manor all alone with nothing but homework to do, so he decided to suit up and patrol the dangerous streets of Gotham. Alfred and Bruce had both gone on a secret mission for the league, so that left Dick with a huge mansion all to himself. Most people would give up a kidney to be in his situation, but not Dick. If there was one thing he hated most, it was being alone.</p><p>After gracefully landing on a rooftop, dick straightened up and gazed at the sight before him. "Beautiful" he thought. The dark night was lit by the city's lights as well as the millions of stars in the sky. "yet so dangerous". His gaze suddenly turned serious. Gotham was always crawling with crime. Always. Before he could move on, something caught Dick's eye.<br/>
At first he thought he imagined it, but blinking a few times and rubbing his eyes proved that he was not. He saw a red blur moving towards the area he was in. "No, it couldn't be" Dick muttered. What the heck was the flash doing in Gotham at 1:46 in the morning? Dick had never met the flash, but he knew an awful lot about him (Thanks to all the files on the Bat computer) and he knew that flash only hung around central. Dick's brows creased with worry. Something must be really wrong for him to be running all the way out here. Batman was out, so dick felt obligated to go and find out what was going on, after all, it's what his mentor would have done without hesitation.</p><p>The blur of red appeared to have stopped a few streets down from where Dick was, and he was almost there. Using his grappling hook and his skills in parkour to his advantage. Once he reached the spot, Dick hid in the shadows to properly scan the area, just like he was trained to do. His eyes told him he was alone, but his ears did not. He could hear talking in the nearby alleyway. A dodgy looking one at that. Come to think of it, this whole neighborhood looked extremely sketchy - making Dick feel more alert to his surroundings. Cautiously peeking in the alleyway Dick saw who he had followed - The Flash. He was dressed in his red suit and appeared to be talking to another person. </p><p>"... can't just run away like that kid, especially to Batman's turf! You know how unsafe this trash hole of a city is! </p><p>Okay, now Dick was really confused. What the heck was going on? Who is he talking to? Dick couldn't really hear or see because of the position he was in and the distance between them. He silently moved a little closer, which helped both his eyes and ears. The flash was talking to a shorter male in a black sweater, with the hood on his head and his hands in his pockets. Dick tried to get a look of his face, but he couldn't without risking revealing himself. </p><p>"you're a sixteen year old aimlessly wondering around these dangerous alleyways! it's like you are begging to get mugged, or worse!!" The Flash exclaimed. The boy who was apparently sixteen shrugged and mumbled something that Dick couldn't hear, but it seemed to have calmed the Flash. The speedster patted the boy's shoulder and nodded almost uncertainly. He muttered something back that, again was incoherent to Dick. Then he sped off. </p><p>"What?" Dick thought. He was so confused. The hero was so worried about leaving this kid just seconds ago, but now he is okay to leave him here? What the hell just happened?<br/>
It 100% was NOT safe for a 16 year old kid to be wondering around Gotham at night, let alone in these sketchy ass areas. Dick's focus was brought back to earth when he noticed the boy walking towards down further in the alleyway. Not a good sign. This kid obviously has no idea that Central is like the Queen of England's Garden compared to Gotham. Dick was actually starting to get worried, this guy could get really hurt. </p><p>He made the decision to follow him for a bit, just to see what he was going to do. The boy seemed to have no destination. He was just casually strolling like nothing was wrong. After about 15 minutes of following him, Dick started to grow a little bored. The streets were quite calm and there wasn't any sign of danger nearby. Dick realized that what he was dong was a tad creepy and a little pointless. Nothing was happening. As he was mentally convincing himself to leave, he saw a figure walking behind the boy. </p><p>The sixteen year old didn't seem to have noticed, but the figure was gaining on him and before either Dick or the boy do anything, the figure grabbed the sixteen year old and slammed him into the brick wall of the alleyway, pinning the boys arms above his head. Dick was on a rooftop above them, watching the scene. The figure appeared to be a man in his early thirties. He was very muscular and very tall. But the thing that disturbed Dick most was the feral grin he was wearing, along with a devilish glint in his eyes. </p><p>The boy was trying to yank the man's arms off his wrists, but to no avail. Dick just about to jump down and fight this guy when he heard the boy speak clearly for the first time. </p><p>"Back off Snart" he snarled venomously.</p><p>Dick's brows creased in confusion, did he know this guy?</p><p>"You know, I've been thinking about you lately" the man said seductively, leaning in to the boy's ear. Even though Dick couldn't see the boy's face, he could tell he was unnerved. He didn't reply, instead his attempts to free his arms intensified. </p><p>Using only one hand to pin the boy, he reached his other hand to his pocket and fished out a small syringe and injected it into the boy's neck.  "It's my special formula, I made this batch just for you" the man whispered. "No running away this time little one". He then used his knee to part the boys legs and gently grind into his crotch. </p><p>That was enough evidence for Dick to see that this man needed to be stopped. He jumped down from the small rooftop and landed behind the Man. The man turned and his Icy blue glare bored into Dick. </p><p>The man's feral grin made its way back to his face, "well well well, if it isn't batman's little-AH!" </p><p>Dick wasn't really sure what just happened. One minute the man was talking to him - Next second he was on the ground unconscious, with a purple bruise starting to form on his temple. Dick looked up and saw the boy, with his hood now down. He was glaring at the unconscious man on the floor in front of him and his breathing was slightly shaking from both anger and fear. He was pale and a little flushed (which was understandable), with light freckles and fiery red hair that framed his face perfectly. Dick was about to ask if the boy was okay, but when he looked up, Dick unintentionally gasped softly. </p><p>This boy had the most piercing green eyes Dick had ever seen in his life, they would put emerald to shame. Dick felt his mouth part a little and he forgot what he was about to say. The piercing green gaze suddenly looked a little pained and the boy stumbled and fell back into the wall. Dick quickly came to his senses and ran over to the boy and supported him. </p><p>"Are you okay?" he asked softly. The boy looked at Dick again with his alluring eyes and shook his head slowly and brought his hand up to touch his neck. "I think...he...drugged..me" The boy murmured. He looked really distressed. His eyelids started to droop a little and Dick could see him shivering. He had absolutely nothing on him to help this poor guy, but he did know a place that did. "So...cold" the boy muttered. </p><p>Uh oh. Not good. Dick hoisted the boy's arm around his neck and helped him stand. He had to get him to the cave. "Don't worry, I know what to do"  Dick assured.<br/>
Slowly but surely they managed to get to the cave, thank goodness they weren't too far from it already. Once they arrived Dick helped the boy into a seat and got to work. He got a sample of the boy's blood and ran some tests of it on the bat computer. As it was loading, Dick stole a glance at the boy. He was awake but shivering violently. Dick went and fetched a blanket and wrapped it around him, but the boy was still shivering. "Does he have a temperature?" Dick wondered. He went to place his hand on the ginger's forehead when he noticed the green eyes widen in fear. "It's okay, I'm just going to check if you have a temperature" Dick soothed. The fear in his eyes were gone but the pain was still there as he nodded gently. </p><p>Dick almost yelped in shock after feeling the ginger's forehead. He had expected it to be burning hot but found that it was ice cold. He was going to freeze to death! Before he could withdraw his hand, the boy sighed slowly and his eyes closed. "you're..so..warm" He whispered weakly, leaning into the touch. The blanket obviously wasn't working because there was no heat to trap. Dick knew this kid was going to die soon if he didn't warm up, so he quickly threw off his boots and slipped under the blanket next to the redhead and wrapped his arms around him. He knew it was a little strange, but it was necessary. The boy instantly snuggled closer to Dick, so close that Dick could feel him shivering against him. After about ten minutes of heat sharing, The ginger stopped shivering but was still low in temperature. Dick started to untangle himself from the boy to go check the Bat computer. As he moved away the boy grabbed his wrist gently and whispered "don't go". Dick stared into those emerald green eyes and almost obliged, but if he really wanted to help, he had to find out what drug was in his system.</p><p>He told the boy that he would be right back and quickly ran over to the Bat computer and could not believe what it said. "NETIGENE" a virus made by Captain cold to make his victims almost freeze to death. Dick's eyes widened in realization. He heard the boy call the man "Snart" earlier. "Leonard Snart" Dick muttered bitterly. He also remembered how the boy was almost desperate for human touch, the perfect state to have your victim in when you are about to rape them. Dick shook his head in disgust and continued to read Bruce's notes on the drug. The drug doesn't fatally harm the victim unless they have no source of heat to warm them up, and there is no cure, it just wears away after a few hours. That's all Dick needed to know.</p><p>He quickly rushes back to the boy and sees that he was shivering again. He warily opened his eyes and looked at Dick with a tired and pained expression, silently asking for him to warm him again. Without any hesitation, Dick gently hopped back next to the boy and wrapped his arms around him, trying to share as much of his heat as he could. The boy was so cold, it was a wonder he wasn't blue. The redhead visibly relaxed in Dick's arms and his breathing began to slow. He was starting to fall asleep. Dick could feel his own eyelids starting to get heavy and he felt himself drift off into a well deserved sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please Review!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wally West</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick woke up feeling unusually warm. He opened his eyes and the memories of the previous night came back to him. The Redhead was sleeping with his arms around Dick and it was obvious the drug had worn off. Careful not to wake him, Dick slowly untangled himself from the boy and crawled out of the couch. He couldn't help but notice how peaceful the boy looked. Bruce and Alfred weren't going to be back for a very long time, so Dick wasn't worried about explaining why there was a random sleeping teenager in the Bat cave.</p><p>The boy began to stir and slowly sat up on the couch, rubbing his eyes. When he finally opened them, he looked at Dick with a sleepy expression which instantly turned into a look of surprise. "Robin?" he asked, then started to look around. "What the- Where am I? What's going on?"</p><p>Dick looked down and realized he was still in his Robin suit, including his mask. "Oh. You don't remember?" Dick asked. The boy shook his head with a confused expression. Dick explained everything that happened the previous night and noticed how the sixteen year old visibly tensed when he mentioned Snart. "Are you kidding me?" he muttered under his breath, more to himself than to Dick. He was staring hard at the ground with a serious expression on his face after Dick had finished telling him everything. </p><p>He then looked up to the hero in front of him and gave a small smile. "Thanks man... for everything. Not many people would have done what you did" </p><p>Dick felt a little flushed at the praise and returned the smile. "No problems. It's what I do." </p><p>They stared at each other for a moment longer before the boy stood up and extended his hand. "Wally West". Huh. Sounded kind of familiar.</p><p>Dick shook his hand and smiled. "Robin- But you knew that already" He chuckled nervously, feeling a little embarrassed. He wanted to quickly change the subject and before he knew it he blurted out "Would you like to join me for breakfast upstairs?". Wally looked a little surprised. "Oh I don't know man. Won't the Bat be wondering why you brought a total stranger into your hideout?"</p><p>Dick smiled. "Nah, he's out for a while. And by a while I mean for a few weeks. Wally grinned gave a little shrug. "I mean, I have nothing better to do" </p><p>"Cool, just follow me"</p><p>The boys made their way out of the cave and up into the manor. Dick knew he shouldn't just trust anyone, but it felt different with Wally. Like he knew he meant no harm. As they were walking to the kitchen Dick heard Wally gasp behind him. "Dude! Are you like a prince or something?!" Not really knowing how to respond to that, Dick just laughed.</p><p>Once they were in the kitchen, Dick turned around and asked him what he wanted. Taking a seat on the kitchen bench table, Wally just smiled and said "Anything's good"<br/>Dick felt like some Bacon and eggs so he decided to make just that. As he was getting all the ingredients out, Wally cleared his throat. "You know, I've heard a lot about you. You've done a lot of good work here in Gotham. Like saving me last night. That's seriously awesome." </p><p>Dick put down the carton of eggs and looked back at Wally. He was leaning his head on his hand with his elbow propped up on the table, his emerald gaze was both soft and relaxed and was smiling slightly. The hero could feel his cheeks burning a little. "Oh yeah, you know. Just doing my Job." He responded. The last thing he wanted to do was sound cocky. He was about to go back to making the eggs but couldn't bring himself to tear his gaze away from those gorgeous green eyes. </p><p>Wally started to look a little worried. "Are you okay?" he asked. That immediately snapped Dick out of his trance and he nodded quickly. Then before he could embarrass himself any further he continued making both of them breakfast. Wally was just watching Dick while drumming his hands on the table. He then started to fully remember what happened last night and cringed as all the memories came back to him. Then he remembered how he knocked Captain Cold out and eyed Robin's back suspiciously. "Did he know?" he thought to himself. The Boy Wonder was, after all trained by the world's greatest detective so he wasn't sure if his cover had been blown. He decided to play it off as nothing was wrong and asked the hero if he had ever been to Central. </p><p>Dick turned around with two plates of toast, eggs and bacon. Placing them on the table and taking a seat in front of his guest, Dick replied "No actually. But I have heard a lot about it. And it's metas." That statement almost made Wally choke on his toast. The boys finished their breakfast in peace and before Dick could reach forward to grab the empty plates to wash, Wally gently grabbed his wrist - giving Dick butterflies. "Let me, you relax for a bit" The redhead smiled. Dick was about to protest but Wally had already started. "How about you wash and I dry?" Dick suggested. Wally smiled and handed him the towel. "That's a great idea" </p><p>Their eyes locked and they gazed at one another, all while Dick slowly took the towel from him. He felt the familiar fluttery feeling in his stomach as his fingers accidentally brushed the older boys'. Once they had finished, Dick noticed he was a little uncomfortable in his suit. "Hey Wally, I'm gonna grab a shower and change into some civvies. Do wanna shower too? Then we could play some video games or something". He looked up and saw Wally looked a little concerned. Crap. What if he didn't want to stay? "Sorry, did I make you uncomfortable? You don't have to stay if you don't want to" Dick added quickly and sheepishly looked down. He felt so embarrassed. </p><p>"Why are you being so nice to me?" Wally murmured. Dick looked up and saw Wally looking at him intently through long eyelashes. "What do you mean?" he asked innocently. Wally kept his firm gaze on Dick as he spoke. "You are like ...one of the nicest people I've ever met. Why? You don't even know me?". Dick's eyes widened. What was he supposed to say to that? "I treat people how I would like to be treated. Besides I've been pretty lonely here lately and it would be nice to have some company. Wouldn't you agree?" he answered. Wally's green gaze widened a little and the corners of his lips curled up in a small smile. </p><p>"Sounds great" he replied. After showing Wally to one of the many guest showers in the manor and giving him a towel and some of his larger sweatpants and yellow shirt, Dick left him to it. After finishing his own shower, Dick dressed in some sweatpants and a simple shirt. Before he walked out of his room, he grabbed his dark shades and covered his eyes. He knew Bruce would kill him if he revealed his identity to anyone. He walked out and noticed Wally had finished his shower too. He was leaning against a couch in the living room with his hands folded in front of his chest. As Dick walked closer to him, he saw Wally was staring at something on the dinning table. It was a news article on how the Flash and his sidekick had ran a bomb out of a school and into a desert, disabling it there. This reminded Dick of the night before and of how worried the flash had been about Wally. "So...you a Flash fan?" Dick asks almost mockingly with a big grin. Wally tore his eyes away from the article and looked at Dick. "What? Oh. Nah. Not really. Haven't even seen the guy before, and I'm from central" Wally chuckled almost nervously. </p><p>That immediately made Dick suspicious. He personally witnessed seeing them having a conversation just last night, and from how The Flash was talking to Wally, it definitely sounded like they knew each other. What was he hiding? If Dick was going to find out, he knew he had to act cool. "So, what do you want to do now? Chill here or go out?" Dick asked, changing the subject. "I don't know about you, but I really can't be bothered going out. How about we do something that requires very little brain and muscle power - like watch a movie?" Wally suggested. "Yeah, I was hoping you would say that" Dick laughed. He liked the idea of snuggling in the couch and watching a movie on a cold day. </p><p>Wally was about to flop on the couch when Dick thought of an idea. "Wait, I know where we should watch the movie! Follow me." </p><p>Wally nodded and curiously followed Dick out of the room, "What? You have another living room?" Wally joked. Then he gasped as they walked into another room. "You have a freaking cinema in your house?! Honestly, Why am I even surprised?" he said. It wasn't as big as a real cinema, but it was large enough to fit at least 30 people in there.</p><p>Dick laughed and threw him a blanket. Wally caught it and sat in the recliner next to Dick. "Yeah, I guess its pretty cool. Although, it's a lot cooler if you have someone to share it with. There's no point when you're by yourself" he replied rather sadly. Wally's grin slowly faded. He knew exactly what his new friend meant. Before he could say anything, Dick got up and walked over to the wall, which was actually a huge sliding door concealing what looked like a small library, only instead of books, there were movies. "What do you want to watch? We have literally everything" Dick chuckled. "You pick, I'm good with anything." Wally responded. </p><p>They spent the day watching movie after movie, They couldn't be bothered doing anything else. Dick realized that Wally hadn't asked a single question about him being a hero, a billionaire or about his identity - that was something to admire. If it had been anyone else in Wally's position, he knew they would be non-stop talking about the fact that he works with Batman - The Batman. Wally however was only interested with hanging out with Robin.</p><p>While watching, Dick would sneak glances of Wally next to him. His green eyes were focused on the movie screen. Dick could see the movie being reflected in his eyes, a very tantalizing sight. While Wally was focused on the movie, Dick studied him secretly. He had a broad chest and a well built body, with light but visible muscles. His skin was pale and lightly freckled. His hair was still a little wet from the shower and hung around his forehead and eyes. He was also lightly biting his bottom lip in anticipation, watching a dramatic scene in the movie. After around 20 minutes, Wally turned his head and his eyes met Dick's from behind the sunglasses, making the bird's heart flutter a little. Then he realized Wally just caught him checking him out and panicked a little. He tried to think of an excuse for why his entire body was facing him instead of the movie screen but was interrupted when Wally spoke first.  "You okay?" he asked innocently. Then he looked a concerned. "Is this too scary for you? We could watch something else if you want". </p><p>Dick felt his mouth part a little. This boy was so innocent. Could he not tell that Dick was full on checking him out? "Uh...you know what? My eyes are getting kind of tired. How about we go do something else? We've been in here for hours" Dick said.</p><p>Wally smiled and nodded. Dick turned the projector off and they walked out of the room. "Gee, it's almost 6 pm! I should be going out to patrol soon". He noticed Wally looked a little disappointed at that, his expression turned gloomy and he looked down at his feet. "Hey, if you want, you could chill here and play video games while I go on patrol. It'll only be for a few hours. And maybe you could stay over again? It's been really fun with you around" Dick said. Wally instantly brightened up. "If that's okay with you?" he asked quietly. Dick grinned and nodded. He took Wally to his room and explained his gaming consoles. Wally got the hang of it and started playing on the Xbox. Dick left him to it and suited up.</p><p>Making his way to the city, the little bird had no idea that a certain redhead was close by, keeping an eye on him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kid Flash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Careful not to draw any attention to himself, Wally continued to follow Robin a safe distance behind him. There was no way he was going to stay at the manor knowing his new friend was in danger. Snart was still out there, and Wally knew for a fact that said villain was going to go after the little red bird. He watched Robin leaping from one roof to another and land gracefully on his feet. There was no denying that kid had talent. </p><p>                                                                                                                                ...</p><p>After around and hour or so, Dick the heard unmistakable sound of distress coming from an abandoned house. Looking in the window he saw what looked like 3 grown men beating up a kid on the floor. Dick instantly barged in and used a smoke bomb from his utility belt as a distraction. While the men were temporarily blinded, Dick knocked each of them out with a powerful punch to the head. As the smoke cleared, he quickly rushed over to the kid on the ground. He didn't seem to be seriously hurt, but was covered in bruises and had a bleeding gash on his forehead. Dick helped the boy up and closely inspected him for signs of concussion. The boy looked around 12 with dark hair and bright teal eyes, he was also very thin and wearing ripped ragged clothing. "Robin?" the boy gasped. "The Robin?!" </p><p>Dick smiled and nodded, then reached for the first aid kit in his belt. He began cleaning the would and applying disinfectant. The hero was so focused on patching the laceration that he failed to notice the younger boy gazing at him with complete adoration. "Wow. I never thought I'd see you in the flesh" the boy muttered. After dressing the wound and putting his first aid kit away, Dick smiled again. "What's your name?" he asked. </p><p>"Jason Todd" the boy replied, extending his arm. While shaking hands, Dick suddenly got an idea. He reached back down to his belt and retrieved a birdarang, handing it to Jason. "Here. To remember me by" he said. Jason eyed the weapon as if it was a million dollar check. "Wicked" he whispered. </p><p>"Listen kid, I better go. You go straight home now okay? It's not safe to be wondering around by yourself" Dick said seriously. He patted the boys shoulder and left the building. </p><p>Another 3 hours went by and Dick was starting to feel the lack of sleep get to him. He decided he would head back in half an hour if he didn't see any more activity. Walking down an isolated side street, Dick got a strange feeling in his gut, the kind that told him he was being watched. Before he could do anything else, something struck the back of his head. He got hit with enough force that sent him falling on his back into the pavement. Before he could get back up he felt a heavy boot press on his chest, pushing back down into the concrete. The blow on his head had made his vision go blurry too. He was trapped. He tried to focus his eyes and saw the faint outline of a very angry looking Leonard Snart.</p><p>"You know Bird boy, last night was the night I had planned for FOUR years. FOUR FUCKING YEARS of work got my little snowball right where I wanted him....But YOU had to come and ruin everything didn't you?" Dick felt the weight on his chest push him harder into the ground. "Love is a dangerous thing to get in between Robin. Now, before i turn your little Bird brain to mush, tell me where he is" </p><p>Dick simply stared at the psychotic villain standing above him. He honestly couldn't decide whether he was more disturbed or confused. Was this guy mental? Why the hell was he so interested in Wally?</p><p>His silence just made Snart angrier. Reaching to his back pocket he pulled out a gun and aimed it smack bang in the middle of Dick's forehead. "You don't wanna talk? Fine. I'll just find him myself. Nothing I haven't done before" He snarled venomously. Before anything else could happen, there was a flash of yellow, and Dick witnessed the gun disappear out of Cold's hand. The action made Snart smile with a lovesick look on his face, making Dick's stomach churn.</p><p>"Awww, look. My little snowball's here" Snart almost cooed. Dick turned his head to where the villain was looking and almost chocked on air. There was Wally, standing 3 feet away from them, holding the gun that was just threatening to kill Dick. Wally looked at Dick, and their eyes locked. It was at that moment that Dick connected all the dots. </p><p>He knew the flash, He was from central, He knew Captain Cold and last but not least...Dick tore his eyes from the emerald green ones and down at the gun Wally was holding... He had super speed. </p><p>Wally was Kid Flash</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Escaping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wally watched as Robin's look of confusion turn into one of pure shock. If he didn't know before, he definitely knew now. The speedster scowled at Snart and pointed the gun at him threateningly. "Get off him"</p><p>Snart couldn't have looked less bothered by the gun pointed at his head. He just continued to gaze at Wally with that sickening lovesick look, only making said boy more agitated. </p><p>"You know Babyflash, you're adorable when you're angry" he purred. Wally's glare intensified and his breathing became slightly louder. At that same moment, Dick was struggling to get the dirty boot off his chest - The earlier blow to his head had weakened him greatly. </p><p>Snart looked down at him and his expression morphed into a mixture of hatred and disgust. "I should be breaking every bone in your little body for messing everything up" he spat through gritted teeth while pushing down harder on the little bird's chest - causing him to gasp in pain. </p><p>Wally started to panic and lowered the gun. He would not let another innocent person get hurt because of him. Not again. "Leonard stop!" he shouted, knowing he villain loved it when he called him by his first name. Snart looked back up to the speedster with fixed eyes. "This is between you and me. Let him go" Wally coaxed. </p><p>Dick turned his head to face Wally and saw sad emerald orbs looking straight at him, then back up to the villain. He the pressure on his chest start to lift a little. Looking back up to Snart, he noticed the man looked conflicted, as if he was actually considering listening to Wally. </p><p>"You know I can't do that snowball" he replied softly. "He ruined....everything"</p><p>Wally's expression suddenly turned dead serious. "If you kill him...I'll never talk to you again...... I will never even look at you again"</p><p>Snart exhaled softly but shakily, it was obvious Wally's threat had struck a nerve. This made Wally a little more confident. "You've already hurt him, and I need to get him medical attention. Unless you want me to NEVER acknowledge your existence again, you will let us go" he stated.</p><p>Snart was staring at him unknowingly, thinking over his options. Then Wally started to slowly walk towards him and gently take his hand, all while staring at him with that tantalizing gaze. It was as if Snart was being mind controlled - staring back into those alluring green eyes, he followed as Wally began to lead him off and away from Dick.</p><p>The young acrobat watched open mouthed as the speedster led the villain away from him. Once they were a couple meters away, Wally looked back at Dick and let go of Snart's hand. He knew what he was about to do next had to be executed perfectly - both his and Robin's lives were at stake. </p><p>He felt the world slow around him and sped over to Dick, picking him up Bridal style. Without even a second glace to the villain behind him, he sped them both back to the cave - putting Dick on the couch and moving back to stand in front of him. As he was standing still, he felt the world speed up again.</p><p>Robin was staring at him with parted lips. "You're a hero...just like me...." he whispered. </p><p>Wally sighed and sat down next to his friend. It was time to explain. Everything.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What else is Wally keeping from Robin? Is Robin mad at him for not telling him about being Kid Flash? All will be revealed in Chapter 5!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wally looked at his friend, trying to read him for any signs of anger. He honestly couldn't tell. The bird was still staring with a blank face, although his lips were slightly parted.<br/>
It probably would have been easier to read him if he could see his eyes, but that was not going to happen.</p><p>"I became kid flash at the age of 12" Wally started. "When i was 11, there was a lock down at my school. Some guy was holding kids hostage and demanding a random for each child on a live feed. My parents...well, they were at work and didn't see the feed. The guy started to grow angry and announced he was going to kill me, aiming his gun to my head. He was going to kill me to scare or warn the other parents I think, But just as he was going to pull the trigger, The flash came and saved me. From that day on, he was my idol. My hero" Wally paused and smiled slightly at what he just said.</p><p>"I loved him so much, that I eventually became obsessed with him, Then that obsession led to something else - I wanted to be him. So I researched and studied him, and found out how to recreate the accident that gave him his powers" Dick gasped softly. An eleven year old recreated the flash experiment and made himself a meta all on his own? He didn't know if that was more alarming or amazing.</p><p>"After I got my powers, I tracked and confronted the Flash, told him about my abilities and asked him to train me. He agreed, and he revealed his identity. He was my uncle, my biggest idol had been coming over to my house for dinner and family gatherings and I had no idea. My parents were...well, Uncle Barry thought that it would be best if I lived with him and my aunt - which I did. After around 10 months of training, he introduced me to the public as Kid Flash"</p><p>"Everything was wonderful at first, it was the happiest i had ever been in my life...until that day" At this, Wally's expression turned dark. "I had my first encounter with The Rogues, the team of villains Snart is a part of. I remember him being different to any other villain I had fought before. Keep in mind that I had no idea what this man's intentions towards me were at the age of 12, but I was smart enough to know that something wasn't right. Like the way he tried to touch me when we fought and how he would speak in a dirty way"</p><p>"As I got older, he grew more and more ... interested in me, and not in a good way. He stalked me, and even found out my identity, but he never told anyone. He said that it was "our little secret".  As much as I didn't like it, it was nothing I couldn't handle - until the other day. Uncle Barry was out at work, and I was at home with my Aunt - She was upstairs on her computer and I was watching TV downstairs. I never thought Snart would cross this line, but he did. He came to my house and told me that we are soulmates. Told me that... he loves me" Wally shuddered slightly, but kept his composure. </p><p>"When I refused, he got really angry. He stormed in and grabbed my Aunt - and threatened to kill her if i didn't go with him. He would have killed her too, if Uncle Barry didn't come home when he did, But Snart still managed to escape" Wally stopped and his expression looked pained. He took a long shaky breath and looked ashamed of himself. </p><p>"My Uncle and Aunt didn't know. They still don't know. Aside from you, nobody knows what Snart really wants with me. I thought... I was so ashamed...I couldn't tell anyone. Barry must have assumed Snart figured out HIS identity and used Iris to get to him. But that day, I realized that as long as Snart is out there, everyone I love is in danger. So i did what i had to do to keep them safe - I left. I came all the way out here to Gotham were I thought no one would find me"</p><p>"Boy was he wrong" Dick thought to himself</p><p>"My uncle did though. He told me that he was so worried and that I should come home. I lied and said that I was just going to stay at a friend's house for a few days and that he didn't need to worry. But as soon as Barry left, Snart arrived. I have no idea how, but he found me. And that time...... he almost got what he wanted"</p><p>"But.....you saved me" Wally looked up at Dick and their eyes locked. The speedster stared at him for a moment before continuing. "You saved me" he repeated "But you also got in Snart's way, which means you are in danger with me around" Wally looked away from Dick and down at his feet again. "I have to go with him. It's the only way he'll stop" the redhead whispered. </p><p>"No" Dick said immediately, his stern tone causing Wally to look at him curiously. "There is no Fucking way I am going to allow you to give yourself up to a psycho. Wally, firstly, you need to understand that none of this is your fault - You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. I promise you that we will get the one TO blame behind bars where he belongs"</p><p>Wally's eyes widened a little. "We?" he asked. Dick grinned slightly. 'We" he repeated. The speedster looked at Dick almost adoringly and started to smile weakly.</p><p>"Okay Wally, I have a plan. We both stay here in the manor. Everything we need is here and it it's built like a fortress. We wait until the big guns come home. Batman will know what to do. Until then, you and I can hang here. What do you say?"</p><p>Wally stared at Dick a moment longer before almost crushing the boy in a big hug. Dick felt the butterfly's in his stomach go crazy and before he could stop himself, he hugged Wally back. </p><p>"Thank you Robin"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter 6 is coming soon! I would love it if you could leave a review, it would make my day :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Perfect Idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Do I have something on my face?"</p><p>Dick snapped out of his trance and noticed Wally staring at him from the other side of the table, the table they were currently eating a late supper of dip and crackers. </p><p>"Crap" Dick thought. He must have been staring again. He knew he should stop doing that, but he couldn't actually bring himself to. That hair, those muscles, those eyes. It didn't matter how many times he saw them, they never ceased to amaze him. </p><p>"Robin?"</p><p>Dick quickly forced a smile and cleared his throat. </p><p>"oh sorry, I didn't mean to stare". He cringed internally at his own response, that was bad even for him</p><p>Wally's expression darkened a little and he lowered his gaze to his plate. "It's the eyes isn't it?" he asked quietly.</p><p>Dick didn't really know how to respond to this, so he simply nodded sheepishly. </p><p>"Yeah, he always tells me I have beautiful eyes" Wally whispered, almost to himself. Dick felt his heart drop a little. The last thing he wanted to do was treat Wally like Snart does. After a long awkward silence, Dick found the courage to speak up again. </p><p>"Wally, I'm really sorry. When I see something beautiful, It's hard for me to keep away. I haven't really seen beautiful things in my life"</p><p>Wally looked back to Dick and the two gazed at each other for a moment. </p><p>"That's sweet" Wally said with a small and sincere smile. "As horrible as this sounds, I like the way you said that. It was nice". He smiled a little wider and Dick saw a glimmer of mischief in his expression. It looked so good on him. </p><p>"You're adorable. How old are you anyway?"</p><p>Never is his 14 years of living did Dick feel such a strong sensation of butterflies, and he didn't know if it was because Wally called him adorable or because he was asked about his identity. He knew Bruce would kill him if he told anyone anything that could give either of them away - but this was different. Wally was a hero just like him, and he understood the whole secret identity thing. Where was the harm in answering one measly question?</p><p>"fourteen" he replied</p><p>"fourteen? Wow, were pretty close. I'm si-"</p><p>"16" Dick cut off. "I know"</p><p>Wally blinked in surprise, but Dick just continued smiling.</p><p>"Hey, i was trained by the world's greatest detective, I pay attention to detail" he said with a shrug.</p><p>Wally laughed at that. "You bats are crazy. Anyways, what else do you do for fun around here?"</p><p>Dick thought for a moment before he came up with the most perfect idea.</p><p>"Say, have you ever been to the "Our Heroes" Merch Store?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked it, I know it was short but i have big plans for this Fanfiction! Please leave a comment, it would make my day :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Research</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick was trying his hardest to not cry as laughter erupted from the both of them again. Wally was clutching his side and trying to steady his breathing. "Okay...people are actually buying this crap?" he asked. Dick pulled himself together and nodded while trying not to burst out into laughter again. "Yeah. Apparently underwear covered in the flash logo is more popular than underwear covered with the bat logo. Who knew?" </p><p>Wally took the laptop off Dick's lap and placed it on his own. "Lets see if they have anything OTHER than underwear" he chuckled. The online merch store sold so many things inspired by their mentors, it was hilarious. Wally started to laugh again, "ha! check it out, they have a Kid Flash Line!" Dick scoffed and pretended to be annoyed. "Wait what? Robin doesn't have his own line. I have to share it with Batman". </p><p>Wally spent five minutes scrolling through his line before he started to grow a bit bored of it. He handed the laptop back to Dick and yawned. "Man that was fun. i can't believe people actually buy that junk. Anyways its pretty late, you reckon we should call it a night?" </p><p>In truth, Dick wasn't tired in the least, but he could tell Wally definitely was. He got up off the couch and stretched. "Yeah man, sounds good. You remember where the guest room is?" he asked. Wally got up and started heading out of the room. "Yeah man, see ya in the morning" He flashed his pearly white smile and headed down the hallway.</p><p>Instead of heading to his own room, Dick headed down into the Bat cave. He was in the mood for some research. Dick had already informed Bruce about the whole Wally situation and Bruce had agreed with his plan to stay in the manor and to wait for him to return to the manor. He also said that he would inform Barry Allen, Wally's Uncle, that his nephew was safe. </p><p>Dick was browsing through the bat computer, contemplating on what he wanted to research first. He typed "Speedster". Bruce had so much content for this one word, Dick didn't even know where to start. Turns out there is a lot more to a speedster than them being just fast. He started to take some mental notes as he read through them. </p><p>1. When a speedster reaches a certain speed, their lighting shows. Each speedster has a lighting color<br/>2. Speedsters are most vulnerable in cold temperatures, it messes with their speed<br/>3. Speedsters have an EXTREMELY fast metabolism (That explains how Wally can eat so much)<br/>4. Speedsters have the potential to travel back in time</p><p>Dick was starting to get dizzy, and he wasn't even near then end of the notes. Wally could do all this? Dick had so many questions. What color was Wally's lighting? Has Wally ever time traveled before? .... Did he even know he had some of these powers?</p><p>It wouldn't be the first time Bruce knew a lot more about a person than they even knew about themselves. Dick drummed his fingers on the table edge, hard in thought. He decided to continue making notes.</p><p>5. The color of a speedsters lighting indicates their speed, the more red - the slower. The more blue - the faster. There hasn't been any speedster with anything close to blue. Or at least that's what Bruce knows of. <br/>6. Speedsters can vibrate their molecules and phase through solid objects - making them extremely hard to catch and even harder to contain<br/>7. Speedsters can travel between dimensions</p><p>"Gee, you may as well be calling these guys Gods!" Dick thought to himself. He sat there for a bit, not knowing how to feel. He had NO IDEA a simple speedster was so...powerful. How come Bruce never told him about any of this? probably because there weren't any speedsters in Gotham, - Well, not usually.</p><p>Time for a different search. This one he was a little more hesitant to do... invasion of privacy and all that. But he was a detective, it was his job to research people. Right? </p><p>"Wally West"<br/>His file came up immediately.</p><p>Name: Wallace Rudolph West<br/>Date of birth: November 11, 1994<br/>Race: Meta human<br/>Gender: Male<br/>Eye color: Green<br/>Hair color: Red<br/>Current alias: Kid Flash<br/>Mentor: Flash<br/>Orientation: unknown</p><p>Dick stopped reading and closed the file. No. He wouldn't go read Wally's life like it was a book. That was his personal life and Dick had no right to just go and read it. He felt disgusted with himself, and also a little anxious. There was so much about Wally he didn't know. The temptation to go back and keep reading was stirring up again. He instantly got up and left the cave, heading to his room. </p><p>He wasn't a creep. He wasn't going to keep reading. If he wanted to know more about the speedster then Wally can tell him himself. </p><p>On the way to his bedroom, Dick passed Wally's room. It was so strange when he was reading about him. It was like he was desperate to know more. That every unique detail about him got Dick excited. He wondered if anyone had felt that way about him before...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please review!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. What is happening?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick had been lying awake in his bed for hours, he wasn't tired in the least. He had a strange feeling in his gut. Something was bothering him. He threw the covers off, got out of his bed and walked out on to his balcony. He liked it up here, the shining moonlight, the light breeze, the glittering stars. He propped his elbows up on the railing and gazed at the calm night. He liked coming up here to think. </p><p>Dick signed heavily. Something didn't add up. He felt like he was missing something, and if Bruce had ever taught him anything, it was to go with his gut feeling. He started to go through everything he knew so far.</p><p>So Snart had been "Interested" in Wally ever since he was 12. Fucking Pedophile.<br/>
It's become worse as he's getting older.<br/>
No one else knows about this.</p><p>Why was Snart so ... besotted with Wally? It made no sense. Sure, he's certainly above average looking, he's got some pretty sweet abilities and an amazing personality. But was all this enough to make someone so obsessed? Dick remembered that genuine lovesick look on Snart's face when Wally was pointing the gun at his head - That wasn't fucking normal.</p><p>He remembered how angry Snart had gotten with him, because "love is a dangerous thing to get in between" or whatever. Dick felt his eyes widen a little. "Love" he had said.</p><p>Did he believe he was actually in love? </p><p>Dick ran his fingers through his hair and sighed again. He should probably go to sleep now.</p><p>.......................</p><p>The next morning Dick woke up and found himself shivering. It was a cold day today. After getting out of bed and taking a warm shower, Dick dressed, grabbed his shades and headed downstairs. Entering the kitchen, Dick was surprised with the table set with what appeared to be two grand breakfasts. He stood there stunned, staring at the toast, sausages, eggs and hash browns. Then he felt a small gust of wind and saw Wally standing in front of him. "phew! I just finished the orange juice. Talk about being just in time!" Wally laughed, setting 2 cups of freshly squeezed orange juice on the tale beside the plates. Wally brushed his hair out of his eyes and smiled.</p><p>"You guys have enough food to last ten years so i thought i'd make something a little more ... fancy"</p><p>Dick stared at Wally in awe, the butterflies in his stomach going crazy. Was it normal to get so emotional over someone making breakfast for you? He never felt like this when Alfred make him meals, no matter how fancy it was. </p><p>While Dick was standing there speechless, Wally looked back at the table and then back at Dick, face palming as a look of realization hit him. "Oh m- I forgot the bacon! Just give me a sec" </p><p>In a literal flash, Wally was now in the midst of placing a plate of hot bacon on the table. Dick stared at him for a moment longer and sighed. Damn. Super speed was super hot.</p><p>"Wow, this looks....incredible! Wally .. I don't...I don't know what to say..." </p><p>Wally started to laugh. "Well can you think about what you're gonna say later? I'm starving" </p><p>...................</p><p>After breakfast, Dick was about to get up to do the dishes. Wally made breakfast so it was only polite. But before his hand could reach his own plate, it vanished right in front of him. He looked up to see all the dishes gone and Wally staring at him mischievously. "I love it when you look confused like that" The redhead laughed.<br/>
Dick smiled in response to that, but remembered he had to tell Wally something.</p><p>"Batman should be coming back soon"</p><p>Wally's smile was gone and he looked away from Dick, with an unreadable expression on his face. </p><p>"Uh ...did you...you know...tell him? As in...everything?" Wally's cheeks held a pink glow and he was biting his bottom lip. </p><p>"Well I told him Snart was after you, and that we didn't fully understand why. He most likely thinks it's because you are The Flash's sidekick, and trust me when I say Batman is all too familiar with villains going after the sidekick to get their true targets" Dick explained. </p><p>Wally looked up relieved. "and Barry?" </p><p>"Batman has informed the Flash that you are with me. He knows you're safe. I am not familiar with the cover story though.<br/>
Wally smiled faintly. "Thanks Robin" </p><p>...........</p><p>They both Flop on the couch and relax. </p><p>"So, what's it like to have super speed?" Dick asks out of the blue. Wally looks a little surprised but smiles at him. </p><p>"It's amazing, having the ability to slow time whenever you want... You know how many pranks I've played on people using it?" He takes a minute to laugh "You know, one time this teacher i didn't get along with very well pissed me off so much, one day I totally lost and yanked the seat out from under him while he was reading to us. No one even suspected that I ran from my desk from the back of the room, to the teacher's desk and back. The old fart landed so hard on his ass i felt the vibrations of the floorboards" Wally stated proudly. </p><p>Dick burst into laughter. He didn't remember the last time he ever had a friend like Wally. Any kid he became friends with never got to really know him. They just wanted to hang out with Bruce's "charity case". With Wally, he felt their connection had so much potential - After all, not many kids around his age are in his situation (Being a secret superhero).<br/>
Even though Wally didn't know Dick Grayson, he could know the part of Dick that was always hidden. The part he could never show any of the kids at school. </p><p>"What about you? Do you go to school?" Wally asked. Dick thought about what he was going to say very carefully. </p><p>"Well yes, but I don't like school that much. I can't take any risks of revealing my identity, otherwise B would actually kill me. So making friends isn't exactly something i'm good at. I go there and see all these normal kids with their best friends. People they can rely on for anything. People they can talk to about anything. And as much as I love being Robin, I don't think i'll ever have that. It makes me feel so...alone"</p><p>Dick looked up to see Wally looking at him sadly. "I know exactly what you mean"</p><p>They gazed at each other for a moment before Wally lightened up. "Hey! how about we be each other's best friends! uh.. i mean if you want that is.." He added sheepishly. </p><p>Dick made a soft gasping noise. They were perfect for each other! AS FRIENDS he reminded himself. They were both going through the exact same thing, why shouldn't they become friends?  "You...wanna be friends with me?" Dick asked finally.</p><p>Wally smiled. "Of course! You're kind, sweet, love video games like me..." His expression turned a bit more serious. "You also saved my life. To be honest I can't think of a reason why i wouldn't want to be best friends with you" </p><p>Dick felt so touched, it almost hurt. "I would love that" he replied softly. "I'm so sorry that i can't tell you who i really am, it's just tha-" Wally cut him off.</p><p>"No no, don't worry about it. I understand. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to"</p><p>Dick stared at Wally in awe, he really was the ultimate best friend. </p><p>Dick wasn't exactly sure where this courage came from, but he felt the need to tell Wally. To tell him the very thing he wanted to tell him from the day he first saw his eyes.</p><p>"Hey, since we're best friends, I should probably tell you something"   </p><p>Wally nodded curiously </p><p>"I don't like girls"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wonder how Wally's gonna react? Its all in chapter 9!</p><p>Please Review, it would make my day :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Bonding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shit.<br/>
All that courage Dick had just a second ago, vanished. He felt paralyzed with fear. Why did he do that? He hadn't told ANYONE yet, he kept telling himself he wasn't ready.<br/>
Dick studied Wally's expression carefully, expecting judgement and disgust - But it never came. Wally just looked at Dick with an innocent expression.<br/>
"Really?" he said finally,though not with distaste. Instead, is was soft with a hint happiness in it.<br/>
Dick nodded. Wally's eyes were still on him. "Does...does anyone else know?"<br/>
Dick chuckled softly. "No actually. You're...you're the first to know"<br/>
They gazed at each other for what felt like forever, which was abruptly interrupted by the speedster hugging Dick, who instantly melted into the embrace. Wally gave him a squeeze.<br/>
"Thank you so much for trusting me with that" he said while letting go, placing his hand on Dick's shoulders. "You have no idea how much that means to me, that...you trusted me enough to tell me first" </p><p>Dick had never felt more relieved in his life. "Thanks Wally, for not judging me"<br/>
Wally gave a soft smile, "I'll never judge you"</p><p>Dick suddenly though of an idea - "Hey Wally, wanna play some video games?"<br/>
Wally smirked. "You sure about that Boy Wonder? You know i'm just gonna end up kicking your ass!"</p><p>....................<br/>
"Shit" Wally muttered as Dick beat him. Again.<br/>
"What was that you said earlier Wally?" Dick asked sweetly. "Something about you and my ass?"<br/>
Dick regretted those words as soon as he spoke them, but Wally didn't seem to notice the alternate meaning. Dick decided to completely change the topic just to be safe.<br/>
"Hey can i ask you something? How do you juggle being a hero and a student at the same time? I mean it's the holidays now but during the term, i'm a hot mess. I go to school for most of the day, and then when i come home i only have a few hours before i have to go out on patrol with B. I hardly have any time for studying, let alone just for chilling"</p><p>Wally smirked. "Sorry Boy Wonder, but those are the issues of a human. My advice wouldn't be of any use in your situation. I can get all my work done in 5 minutes. But on a serious note, why don't you just talk to him? I don't go on patrol EVERY SINGLE night, and i'm a bloody speedster. As good as it is being a hero, you need to remember to live your own life as well" </p><p>Dick sighed. Damn it must be SO good to be a speedster. Putting the game console down, Dick asked Wally another question. He wanted to know all about him - the right way.<br/>
"What's your favorite color?"  Wally smiled and turned on the couch so he was sitting cross legged facing Dick. "Yellow. What's yours?"<br/>
"red" </p><p>Before he could ask another question, Wally beat him to it. "What is your favorite thing to do?"<br/>
Dick felt surprised for a second, no one had ever asked him this before. "Falling" he whispered. Wally raised his eyebrows. "Falling?"<br/>
Dick smiled at his confusion. "It used to be the one thing I was afraid of most - To fall to my death. But after becoming Robin, it was something i would have to do often, and i eventually grew to love it. That sensation it gives you - the thrill and excitement. It makes me feel so..."<br/>
"free" Wally finished for him.</p><p>They both smiled. "I know exactly what you mean. I feel way when i'm running. That feeling is so....It's indescribable. But i know what you mean"</p><p>Dick stares at Wally in awe, but this time didn't deny it to himself anymore. He was falling in love - And there was nothing he could do to stop it</p><p>..................................</p><p> </p><p>They were both on the balcony staring out into the night, talking, when Dick spots the bat mobile coming into the driveway. "He's here"</p><p>As Dick is about to go greet Bruce, Wally grabs his arms rather aggressively, forcing him to turn and look at the frantic speedster. "Wally? wh-"<br/>
"Robin. No matter what happens, you can't tell him why Snart is really after me, okay?" Dick just stares at him<br/>
Wally tightens his grip a little and his eyes narrow in plead. "Promise me Robin!.... Promise me!"<br/>
Dick answers before he could even process what the consequences of doing so would mean. He just wanted to calm his friend. "I promise!"<br/>
Wally looked at him for a moment longer before dropping his arm and his gaze, nodding. </p><p>They left the balcony and headed into the cave, where Batman was typing away at his computer. He stood a few minutes after their arrival, walking towards them.<br/>
"Wallace West. Kid flash" Bruce 'greeted'. Wally nodded, not really sure what to say.</p><p>"I would like to do a blood test on you" Batman continued, turning towards his computer again. Wally used this as an opportunity to give Dick sharp a look. The young acrobat couldn't blame him - Some people are willing to kill for a drop of meta-human blood, hoping to extract or duplicate the gene. It was expected for Wally to be cautious.</p><p>"I need to see if you are infected with anorite"  </p><p>Wally and Dick look at each other with the same expression, Bruce answers the same question they're both thinking before it's even asked.

"Anorite is a tracker in the form of a liquid, it is to be injected into the bloodstream of the person being tracked. Its a new invention, becoming increasingly more popular by the day"

Dick visibly saw the color drain out of Wally's face as he nodded. If Wally has a tracker in his bloodstream, then he's going to need a major blood transfusion - which is going to be extremely difficult because Speedster blood isn't exactly common.</p><p>After taking some blood, Batman began to examine it using the bat computer. "Speedster anatomy is difficult. Were I to be doing this with regular human blood, I would have around half an hour. With yours I have less than a few minutes before it degrades"</p><p>After a few more minutes of silence, the computer screen lit up reading - "NEGATIVE"</p><p>Wally sighed with the feeling of sweet relief, which was thrown out the window as soon as Batman started to speak again.</p><p>"Why is Snart after you?"</p><p>Dick was trained in acting - how to hide his emotions and facial expressions. But Wally wasn't.</p><p>Blushing a little, Wally answered "I don't know"</p><p>Turning to his protege, Bruce asked the same question.</p><p>Dick didn't hesitate to answer.</p><p>"I don't know"</p><p>The white lenses narrowed. Dick had no idea if he bought it or not.</p><p>"I have discussed plans with your uncle. This villain knows where you and your aunt live, but not your uncle. Snart doesn't appear to know the connection between Barry Allen and the Flash. You and your aunt will be moving to Gotham and you are taking a break from Kidflash, both temporarily, while your uncle continues to stay and work in Central"</p><p>Dick didn't even see Wally's reaction to this because he was too busy with his own. Wally? Living here in Gotham? They could hang out so much more than they ever could being in different cities. Dick was brought back to Earth when his mentor started speaking again.</p><p>"You're Uncle also informed me he is coming to get you tomorrow morning"</p><p>............................</p><p>That night Dick goes to Wally's room. Dick couldn't help but notice how nice it was to see the speedster in his Pj's, the ones he had lent him for his "stay".</p><p>Wally looked at Dick as he slipped into the room quietly and closing the door behind him. "Hey" he says</p><p>"hey" Wally says back. They stay quiet for a bit, Dick staring at Wally while Wally just looked confused. "Is there something you....?" Wally started but didn't finish. Instead he smiled and patted the space next to him on the bed. Dick came over and sat next to him. "Hey, you okay?" Wally asked.</p><p>Dick smiled softly. "I .. wanted to tell you something"  Wally nodded at him encouragingly. Dick took a deep breath. </p><p>"Wally, i know we haven't known each other for very long, but i don't think i have ever bonded with someone so strongly in all my life. As a young hero, i do forget that i have my own life, but i forget to live it because i have no one to live it with. No friends to live it with. I mean i have B, but he's like, my dad you know? You have shown me what it's like to have a true friend. These past few weeks have changed everything for me, and i just wanted to tell you how much our friendship means"</p><p>Wally smiled so sweetly it melted Dick's heart. </p><p>"Oh and i also wanted to give you something, talking two threaded bracelets out of his pocket. "I made these today when i found out you were leaving tomorrow, I know its a bit girly but-" </p><p>"Dude! that's adorable! Lemme see!" Wally grabbed the two threaded bracelets as gently as he could using his super speed. </p><p>"Wow. I see what you've done here" One was Yellow and red, while the other was red and black. "This represents Kid flash and this represents Robin"</p><p>"i think i'm gonna wear mine as an anklet" Dick chirps happily, Taking the Yellow and red one. Wally stares at the red and black one. "no one's ever done something like this for me before...Thank you"  </p><p>He stares at it a little longer with a soft smile on his face. "I think i'm gonna wear it on my wrist, so i can see it all the time" He said. "Can you help me put it on?"</p><p>Dick smiled and took the bracelet from him and tied it on to his wrist. As he was about to let go he felt a little electric shock go up his wrist and his vision went black.<br/>
..........</p><p>This boy had the most piercing green eyes Dick had ever seen in his life, they would put emerald to shame. Dick felt his mouth part a little and he forgot what he was about to say. The piercing green gaze suddenly looked a little pained and the boy stumbled and fell back into the wall. Dick quickly came to his senses and ran over to the boy and supported him.</p><p>"Are you okay?" he asked softly. The boy looked at Dick again with his alluring eyes and shook his head slowly and brought his hand up to touch his neck. "I think...he...drugged..me" The boy murmured. He looked really distressed. His eyelids started to droop a little and Dick could see him shivering. He had absolutely nothing on him to help this poor guy, but he did know a place that did. "So...cold" the boy muttered.</p><p>Uh oh. Not good. Dick hoisted the boy's arm around his neck and helped him stand. He had to get him to the cave. "Don't worry, I know what to do" Dick assured<br/>
...........</p><p>Dick jolted as the memory faded and he came back to reality. What the hell just happened? He looked at Wally who look terrified.<br/>
"Robin are you okay?! I'm so sorry, that happens sometimesandicantcontrolit-"</p><p>"Woah woah Wally, you're speed talking. I'm fine. Slow down. What was that?"</p><p>Wally looked relieved. "Speedsters can share memories with others through their electricity. I can't always control it and i was just thinking of when we first met and I accidentally shocked you. Sorry"</p><p>Huh. Better go update Bruce's notes later. </p><p>"Hey i actually think that's pretty cool" Dick replied. </p><p>Wally smiled with relief, the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt his new friend.</p><p>.........................</p><p>The next morning, Dick woke up and found that he had missed Wally leaving. He felt terrible - He didn't even get to say goodbye. But then he remembered that Wally was going to be coming to Gotham soon. </p><p>There is going to be plenty of time for them to hang out then...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked it! Please review :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick groaned as he felt the pain in his head wake him. He tried to sit up but was stopped by a strong hand, which pushed him back gently into the bed. He reluctantly opened his eyes to see Bruce looking at him with a concerned expression. "What happened?" Dick asked weakly.</p><p>"We were on patrol and ran into a group of drug dealers. You weren't paying attention and one of them knocked you out with a metal bat. You've been unconscious for a few hours"</p><p>Dick moaned softly, feeling weak and helpless. "I have taken an x-ray and there is some brain swelling, but nothing critical. However I need you to rest for seven days just to be sure. We're not taking any risks" He takes Dick's small hand in his large one and gives it a soft squeeze. "That means you'll miss the first two days back" </p><p>What? Oh yeah, he was talking about school. Great.</p><p>...........................</p><p>Dick was in his room listening to 'No Time for Caution' by Hans Zimmer (I always listen to this when I do homework, especially physics) while completing his holiday homework. Going to a private school means the teachers give you more homework for a week than most kids get in a term. He was halfway through writing his report on the different ways a star dies when he suddenly put his pen down, pushed away from his desk and walked out into the balcony. </p><p>He really didn't want to go back to school, for multiple reasons. Mason was one of them. The very thought of the boy made him shudder. </p><p>Mason was the most popular boy in the year level, if not the whole school. What wasn't to love about him? Tan skin, brown hair, eyes so dark you can see your own clear reflection in them, and a good height. Well he had nothing on Wally, but he wasn't exactly below average looking.  In fact Dick would be lying if he said he didn't find him attractive at first, but that changed very quickly.</p><p>Though both Wally and Mason are good looking (one more so than the other), they had a huge difference between them - Their personalities were polar opposites.<br/>
While Wally was quite literally one of the nicest people Dick has ever met, Mason was the foulest. In fact he was so nasty to Dick, the rest of the bullies once had to actually hold  Mason back. </p><p>Dick sighs and looks down to his ankle, where the thin yellow and red thread was. He smiled at and his heart ached a little. He really missed Wally. Dick turned his gaze on to the city ahead of him and admired the beautiful city lights. What could the speedster be doing now? </p><p>Dick straightened up when he realized he looked liked a lovesick school girl. Ugh get a grip Grayson! He thought to himself as he stormed back into his bedroom. There is no point falling for someone who will never love you back in the same way. </p><p>No, that's just asking to be destroyed. But he knew deep down he couldn't stop it.</p><p>.....................................</p><p>Dick adjusted his tie just before stepping out of the limo. "Bye Alfred" He said.  "Goodbye Master Dick. I shall see you at 3.30"</p><p>Making his way to his locker, Dick tries to ignore the fact that missing the last two days of school because of his concussion meant he'll have to catch up on all that work plus the additional homework for each class. Just great. But at least he didn't have to go on patrol for the next few days, Bruce said it was best to start doing things slowly, not all at once.</p><p>Taking out his books, Dick closes his locker and heads for double English - one of the only classes Mason wasn't with him. </p><p>Another reason people didn't like Dick was because he was in the excel stream, meaning he was two grades ahead of his age group. Yeah, not many 16 year olds like hanging out with 14 year olds.</p><p>As Dick was walking down the hallway, a group of girls walk past him in a hurry.</p><p>"Hurry up! i want to next to him today!" "No! That's way too obvious, lets sit behind him!"  What the heck?</p><p>Dick rolled his eyes and headed into the classroom after them. Who the hell were they talking about this time? it was probably Maso-</p><p>Dick felt his heart drop ten thousand meters when he saw who the girls just sat behind. There in the middle row sat Wally, with his red locks tamed and his emerald eyes staring straight ahead, looking as bored as ever. He had his elbow propped up on the table, leaning his head on his hand.  He looked like one of those bored looking male models straight from a teen vogue magazine. But that's not what Dick was thinking about. </p><p>Wally was going to Gotham Academy?!</p><p>Dick continued walking before anyone noticed his shock. He sat in the chair next to Wally, but the speedster didn't even turn to look at him. That's when Dick noticed Wally was still wearing the bracelet Dick have given him, making his heart melt a little. The teacher wasn't here yet and the rest of the class were talking.</p><p>Dick was about to open his mouth to say something, but stopped himself. He can't risk revealing himself. Bruce would never forgive him.</p><p>...............</p><p>As soon as the double period ended, Dick got up and headed straight for his locker. This was too much. He had never felt so torn in his life. Wally walks past him and stops a the locker around 5 away from Dick's. Dick couldn't help but watch as Wally was putting his stuff away. When he closed his locker, their eyes met. But Wally just looked away without a hint of emotion. Dick felt a pang of hurt in his chest. </p><p>He didn't recognize him. </p><p>Dick felt angry for a second. They were best friends! Wally's not even saying anythin- and then he remembered that Wally wasn't seeing what Dick was. Wally was best friends with robin, not Dick Grayson. Wally's never even met Dick Grayson before. Dick had no reason to blame him. So why did he still feel so hurt?</p><p>Wally locked his locker up and was about to walk away looking extremely bored, perhaps even a little miserable. He was stopped by someone grabbing his arm. Dick took a deep breath as he watched Mason grab his best friend. </p><p>"There you are West, been lookin everywhere for ya mate" Mason said in a rather friendly way. Wally gave a small smile, but Dick saw it as fake, and he saw as it fell from the speedsters lips almost as quickly as it came.</p><p>The young acrobat was waiting for Mason to hurt Wally, like he has done to Dick countless times, but he didn't. Instead he let go of Wally's arm and smiled. "So, did you think about it? You wanna join our track team?"   Had Dick not been trained to read people, he probably would have missed how strongly Wally was trying to cover his boredom.<br/>
"Yeah, i'm still thinking about it. I'm just a bit busy with moving into the new place and all." Wally replied.</p><p>Mason smiled again and nodded. "Sure man, i get it. Lemme know when you've decided. Oh and feel free to hang with us whenever you want" and then walked away.</p><p>Dick watched Wally stand where he was and watch the group of jocks walk down the hallway and out into the court yard. His bored expression turned slightly disgusted and he rolled his eyes as soon as they were out of sight.</p><p>Wally's eyes met Dick's once more, but this time he held their gaze for a moment longer. He gave Dick a lopsided smile before walking past him and down the other hallway. </p><p>Dick sighed heavily once he was out of sight, there were so many emotions going through him.</p><p>This is going to be a looong term...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! So i've gotten a request to make wally and artemis a couple. this wasn't really were i was planning going but does anyone else want this? I love hearing from you :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Torn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Still holding his books, Dick followed the speedster down the hallway and outside, seeing the redhead sitting on a bench looking at his wrist. The bracelet. </p><p>Dick took a deep breath as realization hit him like a truck. Wally must be missing him too. Dick knew why Wally wan't hanging out with the other kids, you can never become true friends with them because they'll never get to know to real you. Being behind him, and with no one else around, Dick just stood there and watched Wally a little longer. The boy put his arm down and sighed miserably. </p><p>This was torture. </p><p>The little bird reluctantly stepped away from the person he wanted to be with most and walked back to his locker. Dick Grayson and Wally West don't know each other. "You can't go to him" he told himself.</p><p>After putting his books away Dick heads over to the Locker room to get ready for P.E. Mason and his bully friends were in there too, almost waiting for someone to pick on.</p><p>"Hey there charity case" Mason sneers. Dick pays no attention and walks over to the other end of the room, but they follow. Mason shoves him back first into the wall and pins him to it. "Hey! I was talking to YOU nerd!"  He starts to grin dangerously.</p><p>"Gypsy trash here needs a lesson on manners, ain't that right boys?" Dick sighed. Here we go again. Robin could easily get out if this mess and knock each of them out with as little as a punch each, but he wasn't robin now. He was Dick Grayson. </p><p>The door opened and Wally stepped in, a 14 year old being pressed against the wall by a group of 16 year olds, one of which had a raised fist. Dick instantly saw Wally's eyes widen and knew exactly what he was just reminded of. </p><p>Snart. Pinning him to the wall. </p><p>Before either Wally or Dick could do anything, Mason spoke up. "Hey West. Wanna join the fun? We were just about teach math nerd over here a lesson" </p><p>Wally instantly looked calm. Must have used his super speed to get himself together Dick thought. "Nah, picking on others isn't really my thing. Uh... you guys wanna come over here so i can tell you about my track record at my old school?" and smiled another fake yet convincing smile. </p><p>Mason let go of Dick and eyed Wally curiously, but he didn't seem angry like Dick expected him to be. His expression then softened. "Uh sure. Come on boys" and let go of Dick and they walked over to Wally. </p><p>Dick couldn't believe it. Mason had a soft spot for Wally.  </p><p>It seemed he just had an unintentional way with making everyone he comes into contact with like him. Dick and Wally made eye contact for a second as Wally was talking, and Dick used this as an opportunity to give the speedster a mouthed "thank you" and Wally smiled. but unlike all the other ones that today, this one was genuine.</p><p>...............................</p><p>"Alright everyone, today you will be doing a paper in pairs on either a hero or a villain you have heard about on the news. Some of these vigilantes have little to no information on them, so it will require your best research skills. I want you the report to be at least A4 and as much information on it as you want. Be creative! Your partner will  be the person you are sitting next to. Now let me know when you and your partner have decided who you've chosen"</p><p>Dick's heart skipped a beat when he realized he will be doing this task with Wally. The speedster turned and smiled. "So.. guess we're partners"</p><p>"Oi Dan, Let's do Captain Cold. That dude's seriously cool" Dick heard Mason say behind him. He also saw Wally turn white at the mention of that name. Dick quickly got the speedster's attention again. "So, who should we do?" </p><p>Wally's eyes flickered down to his wrist for a second and then Back up to Dick's. "Robin"</p><p>Dick tried his best to ignore the butterflies in his stomach but it was no use. "Robin? why robin" Dick almost teased. This was his chance to see what Wally thinks of him.</p><p>"Well, He's like the youngest hero i know of, and he doesn't even have any powers. You gotta admit, that is pretty cool"</p><p>Dick realized he was smiling the biggest, goofiest smile ever. Wally noticed this and laughed a little. "um. you good there?"</p><p>Dick shook himself out of it quickly. Then he had an idea. "Hey, I think we should do Kid flash. He's way cooler than Robin" <br/>It was almost impossible not to laugh at Wally's reaction. "K-Kidflash?" He stuttered. "Why?"</p><p>Dick just grinned "Have you ever seen him? He's like so fast and has so many cool powers its insane. Did you know speedsters can time travel?"</p><p>Wally stared at Dick with wide eyes, his expression a cross between shock and confusion. Did he not know he could do that?</p><p>Wally looks bored again and turns his head to look straight ahead. "No actually. I didn't know that" he says softly. Wow. That must have been a shock for Wally Dick thought. What else didn't he know about himself?</p><p>Focusing back on the task, Dick suggests they do Green Lantern. He's a cool guy. Wally agrees and they get to work.</p><p>...............................</p><p>That night Bruce comes and visits Dick in his room. </p><p>"Dick. There is something i have to tell you. Myself and a few other leaguers have reflected for a while and we think that we should create a team. A team for covert missions with you, and the protege's of Martian Manhunter, Green arrow, Superman and The Flash"</p><p>Dick blinked a few times. All the sidekicks in a team together?</p><p>Kid Flash and him on a team together? </p><p>"Sounds good Bruce"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guys I think im going to continue this fic as a birdflash like i originally intended. I just wanted to say your comments have made me so happy and i love hearing from you :)<br/>the encouragement has given me so much motivation it's crazy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Young Justice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been around 2 weeks now since they started this “team” and Dick felt happier than ever. Wally seemed ecstatic too, probably because he got to be kid flash again. The team was great!<br/>
The members were himself, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, Kaldur and Dick’s favorite, Wally. They hadn’t had any major missions yet, just mostly training and bonding. Bonding was Dick’s favorite, mostly because it was when everyone was at ease and he and Wally could chill together, most of the time just talking and sometimes pulling pranks on the others.<br/>
The team had definitely sensed that him and Wally were closer.<br/>
Right now, everyone was sitting in the lounge and listening to Kaldur, who was currently telling them about Atlantis. Wally was sitting next to Artemis and Dick was sitting next to Connor across from them. Wally looked away from Kaldur and glanced at Dick. Suddenly, Dick was standing with Wally right in front of him with both his hands on either side of Dicks upper arms. The room around them looked…distorted? And no one was moving, they were frozen like statues.<br/>
Dick looked at Wally who was wearing his signature mischievous grin, Dick’s stomach fluttered at both his expression and their current position. Also, what the heck was going on?<br/>
“I’ve slowed down time” Wally told him. “And because I am holding you, it’s affecting you as well. They can’t see us.”<br/>
“How long can you hold it” Dick asked. Wally’s eyes sparkled with cheek.<br/>
“Long enough. I just got some French crepes, want some?”<br/>
Dick started to laugh. Wally was ALWAYS hungry.<br/>
“Sure Wall-man”<br/>
Wally grinned and pushed Dick back, so he fell in his original sitting position in the couch. Dick was surprised for a second, momentarily forgetting that Wally was a very touchy feely person (not that Dick minded). Sitting next to him, Wally handed Dick a little take-away box of Crepes, hot chocolate sauce and strawberries.<br/>
They quickly ate their crepes and as soon as Dick was done, the box in his lap was gone and so was Wally. The speedster was sitting in his original spot next to Artemis, his focus entirely on Kaldur as the Atlantean spoke. It was like that little event NEVER happened. It was so fun having a speedster as your best friend.</p><p> </p><p>Dick found Bruce in the Batcave, mercilessly typing away at the bat computer. He had been really tense lately. Well, more tense than usual.<br/>
“What are you working on Bruce?” Dick asked casually. Bruce stopped typing for a moment and looked at Dick without moving his head for a second before typing again.<br/>
“Remember how I and a few other members of the league were on that mission a while ago? When you met kid flash I believe it was. We went to go check out what was causing these extreme readings of kinetic energy in the pacific. When we got there, the readings were then coming from the Pacific Ocean. Once we got there, they had moved again. I’m trying to track it, but the origin of it is extremely unpredictable, moving from place to place like teleportation.”<br/>
Dick raised his eyebrows pretending to be interested. He was glad the adults were the ones who had to take care of boring stuff life this.<br/>
“Bruce. I was wondering…I wanted to as-“<br/>
“no”<br/>
“I didn’t even ask you yet”<br/>
“you are asking permission to reveal your identity to kid flash”<br/>
There was no sound other than Bruce’s typing. Dick looked down at his ankle and sighed. Why did he even bother? It was obviously going to be a no. He was about to leave when he felt Bruce place a hand on his shoulder, with an understanding look on his face.<br/>
“I know how much you like him, but be careful. Wallace West isn’t the safest person to be around, especially now. I know he is your friend, and I am happy for you. But don’t get too attached”<br/>
Dick’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What the heck was that about?<br/>
“What do you mean?”<br/>
Bruce’s eye twitched the slightest as he thought of what he was going to say.<br/>
“Speedsters are tricky Dick, either they’re prone to trouble or trouble is prone to them. As powerful as they are, their own power is usually the death of them. I just don’t want you to get too attached alright?”<br/>
Dick just stared at him; his confusion has just gotten worse.<br/>
Bruce had turned his back and continued to type again.<br/>
Dick had that all too familiar feeling that Bruce knew something Dick didn’t, and he didn’t like it. </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>It was their very first mission as a team. Dick’s very first mission with Wally, Robin’s first mission with Kid flash. To say the acrobat was excited was an understatement.<br/>
It was a simple mission. They were sent to a meta human research facility in Central for two reasons, Artemis, Kaldur, Miss Martian and Superboy were to save the captives being experimented on there and Wally and Dick were to gather evidence and useful information to give to the League. Batman was still wanting to keep Kid flash under the radar in Central, and Dick was more than happy to stay with him on this mission. But he knew they had to keep sharp, Snart was still around.<br/>
After separating from the rest of the team, Dick realized that tonight was his turn to impress Wally. Where Wally had super powers, Dick was trained as a master tactician, detective, hacker and martial artist. </p><p>Robin led Wally over to the entrance of the air vents outside the building. Once he dislodged the grate, they both crawled in. Dick had already memorized the blueprints of the entire building so he knew exactly where to go.<br/>
He stopped once he reached his destination, there was a square grate on the floor of the air vent just up head. Once they reached it Dick looked over to Wally to see how he was doing. They weren’t really talking a lot because sound echoed in the vents, and they couldn’t afford to be spotted.<br/>
Once they both reached the grate they looked down through the little square holes in it to see a large laboratory, filled with scientists.<br/>
Dick activated his wrist computer and started taking notes. Wally squinted his eyes so he could see what was going on. His eyes went wide, and he quickly nudged Dick and pointed down at a body on a table. A dead body.<br/>
Dick clenched his jaw and kept typing. That’s when they heard something clear for the first time.<br/>
“That’s the fourth one this week doctor. At this rate, we’ll be out of test subjects before the end of the fortnight.”<br/>
The “doctor” sighed angrily and threw his mask off. “This isn’t working. The test subjects keep dying whenever we attempt and activate their meta-gene. No, we need to be smarter……Our knowledge of the metagene isn’t enough to apply it. We need to conduct further research”<br/>
There was a minute or so of silence. Dick was typing up everything the scientist was saying and Wally was scanning the room, trying to spot anything useful for Dick to note down.<br/>
“Call in the Rogues. Immediately”<br/>
Wally and Dick both froze, neither of them daring to move for at least a second.<br/>
One man left the room and the doctor spoke again. “Central is crawling with Meta Humans, they can bring me another one. The data we got from Elongated man was obviously not enough. Who should our next target be?”<br/>
Another scientist took a step forward and removed his mask. “There is the Flash himself. With his enhanced healing, he could probably survive the grade A extraction process. Heard the scarlet speedster has been very active in Central recently”<br/>
The Doctor scoffed and shook his head. “Capturing the Flash would be as easy as finding a living dinosaur. The man is practically impossible to catch and even if he was caught, there is no way we can contain him here. He can phase.”<br/>
There was more silence. Dick was still typing but he could tell Wally was alarmed by the fact these maniacs wanted to capture his mentor. Another man cleared his throat.<br/>
“We may not be able to catch the flash himself, but we could attempt to capture the little sidekick. I’ve studied both speedsters, and this one appears to be pubescent. His meta-gene hasn’t matured and reached its full potential. He cannot phase yet and he is very impulsive. An easy target.”<br/>
Dick’s breath got stuck in his throat. They wanted to capture and torture Wally. Wally, who was right there. Dick knew that is they got spotted, they would catch them both. Part of him wanted to leave, wanted to get out of the building so that Wally would be safe. But the mission comes first. That’s one of the first things Bruce taught him. Wally didn’t even look scared in the slightest. In fact, he looked annoyed. Dick would be too if he overheard his adversaries calling him an easy target.<br/>
Suddenly the doors were burst open and the Rouges entered the room. The whole lot of them, with Snart in front, holding his infamous cold gun.<br/>
Dick suppressed a gasp and looked at Wally expecting fear, but the speedster did not look afraid at all. He just looked down at the scene below him with all of attention on the leader, eager to see how this was going to play out.<br/>
“You called us?” Cold said rather…coldly.<br/>
The doctor perked up slightly and nodded.<br/>
“I need another Meta. The activation process isn’t working and we are losing all of our test subjects. We need someone with an active meta-gene”<br/>
Snart was inspecting his gun like a bored women looking at her nails. “Who did you want this time?”<br/>
“This one’s gonna be tough Cold. I want a speedster.”<br/>
Snart scoffed. “Flash has been extra agitated lately. And even on a good day, there’s no way we can capture him. You can’t ev-“<br/>
“I wasn’t talking about the red one”<br/>
Snart looked away from his gun and gave all his attention to the Doctor. His face deadly serious.<br/>
“You want Kid flash?” he asks quietly.<br/>
Dick hears Wally inhale rather sharply at Snart mentioning his name.<br/>
The doctor nods. Snart has an unreadable expression.<br/>
“What are you going to do to him?”<br/>
The scientist scoffs, oblivious to the fact he was digging his own grave.<br/>
“Well it ain’t gonna be sunshine and rainbows I’ll tell you that. What do you think I’ll do to him? This is a meta-human research facility. I’ll extract his meta-gene and study it. It will be an extremely painful procedure though; speedsters are immune to anesthetics. If he survives that, then I’ll put him under severe stress – see how he responds to it. Because he is adolescent, my theory is that the gene will mutate and become stronger – enhancing him. It’s either that or the strain of the stress will cause his own kinetic energy to crush him internally.”<br/>
Dick had stopped taking notes a while ago, he couldn’t believe what was going on. Why were they still there? They needed to go now! He’ll finished the notes once they got back to the cave.<br/>
Wally gulped and Dick could tell he was disturbed. He had every reason to be. The boys didn’t even hear the rest of the conversation.<br/>
“Kid Flash is off limits” Snart said venomously.<br/>
Dick nudged Wally and got his attention. Once their eyes locked, Dick motioned for Wally to move so they could leave. Wally nodded and started moving. Dick deactivated the wrist computer and started to crawl out himself.<br/>
Suddenly, the grate under both of them made a sound and moved slightly. Dick knew what was going to happen before he could think of a way to stop it.<br/>
The grate strained under the pressure of them both moving on it and fell open, dropping the two boys. As Dick was falling, he felt a hand push him in mid air towards the right. It all happened to fast he could barely process what was going on. Dick landed on a carpet and heard the sound of something hitting metal. Getting up to his feet, Dick saw Wally had not landed on the carpet, but back first on a metal table. He was unconscious.<br/>
Dick turned and saw Snart, The Rogues and the Doctor looking at him and Wally in awe.<br/>
Snart appeared to be the first to process what just happened and grinned like a feral animal.<br/>
“well well well, would you look at that boys? Christmas came early”<br/>
Dick stood there in sheer horror, paralyzed.<br/>
The last thing he remembered was seeing Snart activate his freeze gun. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. Let me know what you think in the comments, i love hearing from you! :)<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick barely repressed a groan as the pounding in his head pulled him out of his unconscious state. If he wasn’t feeling so weak he would’ve curled up into a ball to preserve some heat, because wherever he was was bloody freezing.</p><p>That last thought sparked a flicker of concern. <em>Where was he?</em></p><p>Just as Dick tried to open his eyes, an unexpected wave of fatigue began to forcefully lull him back to sleep. Had he not been trained by the greatest detective in the world, he would have surrendered to it. But Dick knew better. Something about the tiredness he was feeling felt wrong. <em>Artificial</em>.</p><p>After forcefully opening his eyes, the giant blur in front of him slowly focused and the grey concrete floor his head was currently resting on came into view. <em>He was on the ground.</em></p><p>Turning his head ever so slightly with the little strength he had, Dick’s eyes were immediately drawn to the yellow spandex covered arm in front of him.</p><p>When Dick saw the rest of Wally’s unconscious form, the memories of what had happened swarmed his head and made him jerk almost fully awake.</p><p>Mission. Meta humans. Scientists. Rogues. <em>Snart</em>.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>Planting his right arm firmly on the concrete in front of him, Dick half dragged himself towards Wally and suppressed his internal panic as he noticed how still the speedster was. The closer he got, the more vivid the damage on the other boy became. His yellow suit was ripped in multiple places, blood was running down his temple from a gash on his brow and there were multiple bruises on his exposed skin. He was definitely not in that condition the last time Dick saw him.</p><p>The acrobat released a shaky breath when he saw the small rise and fall of Wally’s chest.</p><p>
  <em>He’s alive.</em>
</p><p>With that in mind, Dick took a mental assessment of where they were. It was dark, cold and they were surrounded with…bars?</p><p>
  <em>A cell.</em>
</p><p>Careful not to attract any attention to himself, Dick mustered all his strength in both his arms and attempted to prop himself up. Just as he was about to lift his chest, his arms gave out and he collapsed again. This sign of weakness set off another mental alarm. Something was <em>very</em> wrong.</p><p>“Must’ve hit you harder than I thought. You missed the show”</p><p>A thousand shivers went through Dick at once as the voice spoke, almost making him miss what the man had told him. <em>Show?</em></p><p>When Snart came into view, he slowly knelt down on the other side of Wally and ever so gently brushed a red strand off his pale forehead. The action fueled Dick to try to get up again, but he had no strength left.</p><p>Without taking his eyes off the unconscious speedster before him, Snart started talking again.</p><p>“He must really like you…he only fights like that when he’s protecting someone he loves. I’ve only seen it once, when he was protecting his aunt”</p><p>Dick’s vision started to become blurry again and his eyelids were becoming heavier by the second. His body was trying to put him to sleep again.</p><p>“He woke up way before you did. Almost escaped with you too, but I couldn’t let that happen now could I?”</p><p>Dick fought the promise of sleep as he saw Snart run his fingers over the bruise on Wally’s cheek in a gentle caress. His face held an odd expression, something between guilt and regret.</p><p>“look what he made me do,” he murmured, “I didn’t mean to bruise him”</p><p>His fingers slid down to Wally’s lips, where he swiped his thumb over the bottom one tenderly.</p><p>“You should have seen him though, screaming at me not to touch you”</p><p>Even without looking at him, the man seemed to detect the acrobat’s distress.</p><p>“don’t worry, I haven’t done anything, <em>Yet</em>. I want him fully awake when I do <em>that</em>”</p><p>Snart took Wally’s right hand and pressed a wet kiss to the back of it, eyes still glued on the unconscious boy. In fact, Dick wasn’t sure if Snart had looked in his direction at all.</p><p>The mockingly-affectionate act made Dick grunt in frustration as he collapsed under his own weight once again. This time, Snart did look at him, his expression tainted in amusement.</p><p>“Amazing what a bit of chloral hydrate can do ey? Especially for someone as small as you.”</p><p>Snart looks back down at Wally and smiles affectionately. “That stuff would never work on him though. I had to force 4 doses of carfentanil into his bloodstream before he passed out. Funny ain’t it? He was fighting me with everything he had while you were lying here motionless. He probably thought I killed you or something” he finished with a snicker.</p><p>As the seconds passed, Dick could feel himself losing to the drugs. </p><p>When he looked up again, all traces of amusement were gone, only to be replaced with a murderous glare.</p><p>“you are <em>so</em> lucky he woke up when he did,” he whispered. “I was <em>this</em> close to injecting you with a nerve toxin when he attacked me”</p><p>His expression softens as he looks back down at the red head, and Dick feels his heart beat louder in his ears as Snart leans down and presses a kiss to Wally’s small button nose.</p><p>“But I’m glad he did. Because now I know how much he is willing to fight for you”</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>FUCK!</p><p>Even in his drugged state, Dick knew exactly what that meant. Snart was going to use him to make Wally do whatever he wanted.</p><p>“With your life hanging on the line, he won’t so much as think of fighting me”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! sorry for the very late update. Not gonna lie, i haven't been really feeling the urge to continue this story because i wasn't sure if it was any good. My other Birdflash Story "A greatest Power of a speedster" seems to be a lot better. But in case i am wrong, Does anyone actually want a continuation of this?<br/>Love you all, <br/>Melodia :)<br/>Oh and BTW if you have any requests for this, please let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>